Mornings and a mourning
by zhandi211
Summary: It's vulnerable.
1. chapter 1

**_I had this silly idea that I really wanted to put on to paper. Let me know what you think._** ** _Ch_** ** _apter 1._**

Harvey is flipping through some files , checking if everything was in place for the next meeting , before the case went to trial. A flash of white catches his eye.

" Donna ?" he looks up , then he sees that she'd been crying.

"Harvey , I just got a call..my..my dad...he had a heart attack and he...uhmm he didn't make it..." Donna's voice breaks , tears run down her cheecks.

And he does something he hasn't done ever before. He gets up from his chair and goes to Donna. He embraces her and presses her tight against his chest.

" Donna I am so sorry." He whispers as he runs his hand over her hair. She doesn't say a word she just stands there crying. After a moment she looks up at him.

" Harvey I have to fly out in the morning , I need to make funeral plans and..." she tries to sound strong but she can't be , not at this moment.

Harvey tilts her chin up , forcing her to look up at him. " Hey , Donna you don't have to do this alone...if you want I can help you arrange a few things or maybe I could even come with you , you were there for me and the least I can do is be there for you. " his brow creased.

" Thank you Harvey..." another tear rushes down her cheeck.

" Okay Donna , I'll call my driver to take you home and you can start packing. I will make the flight arrangements and look for a hotel and I'll see you tonight."

" Yeah okay..thank you..." She turns and wipes the tear away.

Harvey starts making calls to find out about flights and hotels.

Harvey walks into Louis's office.

"Louis I need to ask you a favour.."

" Of course Harvey anything..." Louis puts down his pen amd looks at Harvey as he unbuttons his jacket to sit down.

" Donna's father has passed away and she needs to go Georgia..and I'm going with her , so I need to ask you if your okay with handling business here for a couple of days , I'll be available to take calls." Harvey looks Louis straight in the eye.

" Ohhh my...is she okay...of course she's not okay. " He mutters to himself. " But yes Harvey I can hold things down...but why are you going with her ?" Louis frowns.

" Because Louis she doesn't have a mom anymore she died when she was young and now her father, she has no one and I'm not letting her go through this alone." Harvey clenches his jaw.

" That's...wow Harvey, she is really going to appreciate that. As I said I can hold things down , just tell her I'm sorry please and that I'm here for her. "

" I hope I can trust you Louis ,I don't want to come back to find the firm in flames. But if anything , anything happens you call me. And don't make decisions or take meetings or anything without my say so. This is important Louis."

" Of course Harvey. I promise that I'll...that the firm will be fine. Just go and be there for her. And at any sign of trouble I'll call you."

" Thanks Louis , don't make me regret this okay."

" Of course not Harvey."

Harvey stands up and buttons his jackets and just before he can leave Louis's office. " Ohhh Harvey.." Harvey turns back. " Thank you for trusting me with this." Harvey nodds.

Harvey knocks on the door. The door opens. Donna's eyes are puffy and red.

" Hey Donna." His voice soft.

" Hey Harvey.." she pulls her robe tighter around her.

" I brought some food , I wasn't sure if you had eaten yet.." he says holding up a bag of thai food.

" Thanks Harvey, I'm not hungry though." She looks down as she steps aside to let him in.

" Donna I know how you feel and what your going through , but you have to eat." He frowns. " Just please eat a little. " He puts the food on the table.

"Harvey I..."

" Donna." He looks at her.

He takes out the food and he hands her the little carton of food. He takes his and they go and sit on the couch.

Donna sits at the end and just pushes around the food while Harvey is making his way through the carton on account that he has eaten since Donna came into his office that morning.He looks at her.

He puts the food down.

" So I booked us a flight , it leaves at 9:40 it's a short flight , we'll be there around twelve. And then I booked us rooms in The Hampton Inn."

" Thank you , I appreciate what your doing Harvey I really do." She tries to smile at him.

" You were there for me when my dad passed away. "

" Yeah but I didn't do for you what your doing for me right now."

" No , you did so much more, if you hadn't told me to go I wouldn't have had the chance to say goodbye." His voice is soft and filled with sympathy knowing that she feels the way he did when he lost his father.

" Ummm I finished packing and called my aunt Jennifer my father's sister , she called me this morning and she has already made arrangements and let the family know. The funeral is on Sunday..and I have to write the eulogy." Her voice is a little shaky , but she's strong.

" I'm so sorry Donna." He looks at her. He reaches over and sqeeuzes her hand.

She turns her head and nods at him.

After clearing up all the cartons he heads to the door.

" Good night Donna , I'm going to pick you up at 7:30. Try to get some sleep alright."

" Thank you for dinner and everything else Harvey. See you tommorow.

After Donna closes the door she trudges to her bedroom and lays down on her bed. She can feel the tears stinging her cheecks as they rush down. All she wants to do is cry , she doesn't cry often. She's strong , but in this moment she just lets herself mourn.

Thursday 12:58 am.

After arriving in Georgia Donna and Harvey head to her aunt Jennifer.

" Halo darling ...I'm so sorry ..." A woman as tall as Donna and slender with brown gray-ish short hair ...in her 60's he assumes although she looks 50 opens the door of her two story house and embraces Donna.

" Thanks Aunt Jenn , and thank you for letting me know and making all the arrangements. " She hugs her aunt again both of them have puffy red eyes.

" And who is this handsome young man ?" She directs her attention to Harvey. He smiles at her as they enter the house.

" I'm Harvey ma'am." He puts out his hand.

" Nice to meet you Harvey , but please don't call me ma'am. Jennifer , Jenny or Jenn will do. How long a

have you two been together ? " She smiles at Donna and sits down on the couch.

" Ohhhh no aunt Jenn he's just a friend." Donna slightly blushes and Harvey smiles to himself. This was one case in the many where people assumed that they were a couple.

" Well he's a good friend if he came all this way for you." She says as she stands up.

" Yes , yes he is." She smiles at Harvey her eyes soft.

" So your staying here ?? " aunt Jenn asks as she makes her way into the kitchen. She dissapears and a few minutes later she comes out with a tray of coffee and biscuits. She hands them their coffee and sits back down.

" Harvey booked us in at the Hampton Inn." Donna takes a sip of the coffee , for a moment enjoying the warmth going through her body.

" What , why would he do that ? I have enough room here. "

" Sorry Jenn I didn't know and I don't want to impose." Harvey puts his mug down on the dark oak coffee table.

" Imposing ? Not at all , you can cancel that your staying here and no buts about it."

"Thanks aunt Jenn."

" Great let me show you to your rooms." As they go up the stairs Harvey notices the house , the dark oak is prominent in the design which gives the house that home like feeling.

" Alright so Donna you get the room next to mine , you have your own bathroom and everything." They walk into the room. Its a big room with a big double bed against the wall and a big oak cuboard. The windows were large and a lot of natural light cascaded through the room. The bathroom is equiped with everything and the rooms looked very much alike accept for the colour. The room Donna was going to occupy were shades of grey and beige where as his room was shades of brown and white.

After Harvey cancelled the Hampton Inn and all the luggage was brought in he called Louis. Louis told him that everything was still fine. After he called a few clients about meetings that needed to be set , giving Donna and her aunt time to discuss some things.

Donna and her aunt spent the afternoon making the last arrangements for the funeral.

After dinner and helping with the dishes Harvey's phone rang and he excused himself because of a client and also Louis who had called about a deal they had to set up.

" He's quite handsome.." Aunt Jenn said looking over at Donna. They both spent most of the afternoon calling family and crying and making plans for what would happen afterwards and they had to discuss what would happen to his condo and when they would have to clear it out. And then they cried a little again but by dinner time they were exhausted and didn't have anymore crying left in them. So Jenn looked for a distraction although she could admit that Harvey was indeed very attractive.

" I guess." Donna said but as she looked over at him walking up and down she knew what her aunt meant. He had on jeans and a white shirt with a dark blue sweater. He was handsome in his work suits but he could kill in casual.

" So what's the deal with you two ? " she raised an eyebrow at Donna.

" I told you we're just friends aunt Jenn , I was his secretary for twelve years and now I'm COO of the firm , so he's my boss , but he's just a really good friend. " Donna shyly smiled at her aunt.

" Ohh of course just friends." He aunt winks at her.

" Aunt Jenn ! " Donna can't help but laugh a little and at that moment Harvey walks back into the room.

" What did I miss ? " Harvey sits next to Donna in the couch.

" Nothing aunt Jenn just told me a funny story about her neighbours." She and her aunt share a look. Harvey just sits there lost...having no idea about what is going on.

After a long day they all go to bed pretty early.

Donna goes into her room and she just sits on the bed...tears start to roll down her face again and at that moment someone knocks on the door.

" Donna it's me " Harvey whispers.

" It's open."

Harvey enters the room and sees her crying.

" I wanted to see how you were doing." Harvey walks over and sits next to her.

" I'm just..." Her voice trails off.

" I know what you're going through Donna and I know it's hard but it's going to be okay I promise. He is so proud of you , your a strong , smart , caring and amazing woman. He knows that you loved him."

"There is so much more I needed to say to him." Her tears had stopped.

" I know."

The room is quiet.

" Harvey could you sit with me for a while ? I know it's..."

" Of course I would and it's not. " he interrupts her and gives her a reassuring smile.

Since there were no chairs in the room Harvey went to sit on the bed. Donna was ons the left side and he went to sit on the left. Donna had finally fallen asleep , she looked exhausted and it was good that she was finally resting. His own eyes started to get heavy and he closed them just for a minute.

Donna woke up warm and felt at ease for the first time in days. Only when she heard the faint beating of a heart did she realise why. Somehow Harvey had gotten to the middle of the bed and somehow she ended up with her head on his chest. His arms were wrapped around her and her own arm was wrapped around his waist. His breathing was calm and soothing and that had the same effect on her , but as soon as she thought that , she felt almost shocked and kind of embarassed. What was only a question for a little comfort and break from the loneliness she felt had turned into this moment. She wanted to stay...he smelt good , his arms were strong and the steady beat of his heart made her never want to leave. At the same time she wanted to run , because not only were they friends but they worked together.

Just as Donna was about to move she heard Harvey.

"Good morning Donna." he said as casual as he could.

He had been awake a for a few minutes before Donna had woken up. He very quickly realised that he was no longer on the right side of the bed but in the middle with Donna's head in his chest and his arms around her. He was unsure of the situation.He didn't want to wake her because he was fairly certain that she hadn't slept for a couple of days. Then he started to enjoy it. Her skin soft..her hair smelled like vanilla and strawberries and he liked the way she felt in his arms.

" Hi Harvey." Donna says immediatly shooting up from the bed.

" I'm so sorry I didn't mean to , I wasn't trying anything or..."

" Donna it's fine. I know , you don't have to apologize. And I know you weren't trying anything." Harvey says walking to the door. " I'll see down stairs then..." The door clicks shut.

At breakfast. things were a little awkward and Jenn realised this , but didn't want to ask. " Okay so I have to go out and run a few errands , your more than welcome to come with me. " Jenn said as they cleared the table.

"No thanks aunt Jenn , I just want to take a little time and.." She looked at her aunt.

" Of course sweetie. " She said knowing that Donna needed time to herself.

" And what about you ?" she asked Harvey.

" No thank you. Sorry I have a little work to do."

" It's fine. I'll see you later and if I'm not back before 4 then just start dinner without me. There's a friend who needs help packing so I might be there a while."

" See you later aunt Jenn." Donna smiles at her.

With a kiss blown into the direction of Donna aunt Jenn was out the door.

Donna knew that her aunt usually threw herself into projects whenever she was overwhelmed with emotions. Everybody dealt with pain differently and this was her aunt's way.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I hope you guys like this , I know it's a bit mushy but I wanted to write it ! Please let me know what you think._** ** _Chapter 2._**

4:05 pm. Friday.

Donna is standing in the kitchen cooking dinner. She's making salmon with rice and a pomegranite salad. Her aunt always loved food that wasn't completely the norm. She considered herself a foodie and Donna had learned to cook from her so Donna in a way also considered herself a foodie.

Harvey walks into the kitchen.

" That smells great. " He leans over her shoulder looking at what she was doing. And then he catches a wiff of her perfume. Strawberries and vanilla and something else he couldn't put his finger on. And he goes to sit at the counter across from where she was cooking.

Donna had felt his breath close to her ear and had felt the warmth of his chest. A shiver ran down her back as she remembers how it felt to put her head against it.

" Thanks , it's one of aunt Jenn's favourites." She turns around and places the salad on the table.

" Is there something I could help you with ?" Harvey says. He can feel his stomach growling he hasn't eaten since breakfast and Donna was an excellent cook from what he could recall.

" Yes , the dishes afterwards." 5:18 pm

" Wow Donna darling you've out done yourself.This is delicious ! " aunt Jenn says as she takes the bite of the salmon.

" Thank you , I remembered this was one of the very first things you taught me to cook .Harvey what do you think ? " Donna asks.

"Mmmm" Is all that Donna hears as Harvey is too busy eating.

After they finish Harvey helps Donna with the dishes. " That was one of the best meals I've eaten in a while." Harvey says as he is washing the plates.

" Yeah well living off microwave meals and chinese will do that to you. " They laugh.

" It's good to see you smiling." He hands her the plate.

" I just feel that aunt Jenn needs me to be strong for her and for myself and although all I want to do is cry , I know that we would get through this if we remembered the good in life and not just the bad."

" Your a lot stronger than you know , trust me."

 _Saturday morning._

Donna was finding the day harder than the one before. She felt like the world shoudv've stopped and all she wanted was to be alone and cry. Mourn her father by herself. But she mustered together the last of her strenght and went downstairs to find Harvey making coffee for him and aunt Jenn.

" Morning sweetie." Aunt Jenn says , her voice soft as if she knew the storm building in Donna's chest.

" Morning " she goes to sit down next to aunt Jenn.

" Here you go." Harvey turns around and places two coffee mugs infront of Donna and Jenn. Jenn had told him to be a little more sympathetic towards Donna , because she knew that Donna was having a really hard time even though she tried to put on a brave face.

At around 10 the doorbell started ringing and that meant that family members were finally here. Other aunt's , uncles , cousins and even some friends had come for the funeral.

The house had a hint of somberness but everybody had tried to make it as easy as possible. The kids ran outside and some of the woman had started making salads and things to go with the barbeque. Donna's dad wasn't one for barbeque's and they didn't really go to any as she was growing up. But the rest of the family had seen it as an oppertunity tocome together and in a small way it was their way of celebrating him.

" Donna ! I'm so sorry about your father. " Donna's cousin Adeline ( Aunt Jenn's eldest daughter ) had come over and had hugged her and so had the rest of the family. They were all in awe of the woman she had become , they hadn't seen much of each other since they moved aside from a few weddings and maybe a birthday somewhere. Donna loved her family but hadn't seen much of them since her mid teens.

Aunt Jenn's house was full of photographs. She had two daughters and a son.Her husband had passed away a few years ago and the only reason she had kept the house was because they seemed to have alot of family get togethers which meant they slept over because they lived a few hours away.

A blond woman was heading towards Donna. She was maybe a year or two younger. She recognized her as Aunt Jenn's middle daughter. Felicity. When they were young the three girls were very close but it grew hard to stay that close when Donna and her dad had moved. But they had kept in touch over the years

" Hi Donna ! It's been a long time , I'm so happy to see you. " She threw her arms around Donna. " I'm very sorry about your dad"

" Thank you." Donna could slowly feel tears welling up in her eyes , because she knew her dad would've enjoyed seeing the family together again and she missed him. But she swallowed her tears.

Harvey was introduced to everyone and he quite liked her family they were down to earth people even though some were very successful and had big jobs . He got along with everybody and they treated him like one of the family.

Donna was sitting with Adeline's youngest daughter Emma on her lap she was only 11months old and she giggled the whole time. The woman were sitting on the porch after the side dishes had been finished. When Andrea the wife of Aunt Jenn's son Jason leaned in to say something.

" Are you and Harvey together ? I'm married , but even I can see that that is one hell of a good looking man. "She smiled at Donna.

" No no we're just friends." She turned her attention to the baby.

" That man is pure sin walking." Felicity said and the whole group laughed.She knew that they were only teasing but yet again her attention was drawn to him. He wore jeans and white shirt amd was having a beer with the rest of the guys.They laughed and he seemed to fit in.

At the sound of all the woman laughing Harvey turned his head and saw Donna with a baby girl. And he couldn't help but smile. She was a very caring person and he wasn't surprised that the baby just kept on giggling and looking up at Donna.

That night when everybody had left Donna went to her room and she sat there with a picture of her dad as a few tears ran down her cheecks once again. She knew that tomorrow was going to be one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do.

 _Sunday._

Everybody gathered at the church. Everyone dressed in black. Everyone mourning the loss of a family member a friend.

The ceremony went on until Donna who had shed a few tears was called upon to deliver the eulogy. Harvey gave her a reassuring smile it was a small gesture of strenght.

" Today we are gathered to not only mourn a man but celebrate his life. My father. A man who loved his family and had done everything to make sure that his daughter had what she needed.He was supportive in fact he took me to my first piano lesson. And he stayed there until I was done. He was a very busy man but he was at every recital every play he even rehearsed lines with me sometime." She laughed a little and a small tear slid down. " We were a family of two for a very long time , but I was so grateful for a father like that. He also told me that he loved the extended family and spending time with them. He had made a few mistakes but was one of the greatest men I ever knew. He will be remembered for his corny jokes. His sometimes very sarcastic tone and so much more. He was a flawed man but he was an amazing father. And even though he is gone I will carry him with me everyday. " She was almost on the brink of unravelling when aunt Jenn came up and hugged her.

A few other family members and friends said beautiful things. She wanted to say so much more but she couldn't find the words.

After the church ceremony and the coffin ceremony everyone had gone and was headed to aunt Jenn's.

But Donna had stayed behind. She stared at the headstone and was letting the tears fall down. Harvey came up to her and he took her hand. Intertwining their fingers. It was nothing more than a gesture to comfort her.And she turned into him and put her head to his chest and he just held her. After a few moments he tilted her chin up. Her eyes were full of pain.

" Your dad was an amazing man. I met him a few times but the reason I know is that he raised you single handedly. And Donna you have grown into an extraordinary woman and I promise you that he is proud of what you've become. "

She smiled at him and then hugged him.

 _Monday._ They had gotten on the plane late afternoon after saying goodbye to aunt Jenn and everything.Donna was a little quieter than usual but Harvey knew that he wouldn't push her. She needed time and he intended to give it to her.

The plane landed in New York around 20:30 pm. Harvey drove with Donna to her apartment and helped her with her bags.

" Harvey you have no idea of what that meant to me." She turned to him.

" You needed someone to be there for you."

She walks over to him and kisses him on the cheeck.

" Thank you. " She smiled at him.

Donna got better everyday. She was thankful for the time she had with him and was going to miss him everyday for the rest of her life. But she knew that her father wouldn't want her to be unhappy. He was a great father and he looked after her amd loved her with every fibre of his being. His mistakes were only human and she still loved him. He would always have the biggest part in who was and she hoped that he was proud.

She looked at Harvey a little differently after what had happened. The morning she woke up wrapped in his arms. The way he got along with the rest of the family and the way he held her. She was aware of every move he made and that scared her.

Harvey had learned so much about Donna. She had a wonderful family and he could see the love they all had and he was in awe of that. Amd then there was the morning he woke up with her his arms around her. The sound of laughter as she played with the baby and the other kids. How much her dad had meant to her. He saw her at her most vulnerable and at her strongest.

He knew that being only friends was not real anymore and it hadn't been for a very long time. He couldn't help but look every time she passed his office.

 _Thursday 5:36 pm._ " Hey Donna." Harvey knocks and leans against the frame.

" Hey Harvey." She smiles.

" Come on , pack up let's go. "

" What ? Where are we going ?" She looks confused.

" There is a new theater opening tonight and I thought that we might go see the show." He produces two tickets out of his jacket.

" You are just full of surprises." She stands and starts packing up as she smiles to herself.

"I thought you knew me." He drawls.

" I do , and to prove it I knew you made dinner reservations at Carbone for after the show. " She walks past him and winks.

He is smiling from ear to ear and shakes his head . They get into the elevator and the doors shut.

 ** _The end._** ** _Hope you guys liked it ! Comment your thoughts. Sorry it's not super romance but I wanted to show a vulnerable side to these two._**


End file.
